Say what you need to say!
by YeimyHuddyland
Summary: **SPOILER** Si no ves la emisión según va en E.U.A. :3 " -Es mucho más fácil no saber cosas, a veces.* -Decía Callie..."


****SPOILER** Si no ves la emisión según va en E.U.A. :3**

No me tires tomates, antes de. Solo dale una oportunidad. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Calzona! x3

**Grey's Anatomy y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Shonda Rhimes y a la cadena ABC. blablabla ustedes ya saben, sin fines de lucro... solo entretenimiento. :]**

**_Disfrutalo! C:_**

* * *

-_Es mucho más fácil no saber cosas, a veces._* -Decía Callie a la tumba de su mejor amigo, sentada justo a la par de donde se encontraban los restos de Mark, llorando y recordando cada una de las palabra que Arizona le dijo, al respecto de la pierna, que se acosto con Lauren, y lo último... ahora se había enterado que Arizona estaba saliendo con Leah. Se levanto, dio un beso, con la palma de su mano, a la tumba de su mejor amigo y se fue, llorando porque se había ido él hace casi un año... y en este momento, lo necesitaba, necesitaba su hombro, necesitaba que alguien la escuchará... que ÉL LA ESCUCHARÁ.

* * *

-_Hola, Ari... _-Leah intentando saludar a Arizona pero vió que venía Callie, a lo lejos, cabizbaja.

-Arizona que estaba concentrada llenando la historia clínica de su paciente, levanto la vista para ver por qué se había callado Leah. Siguió la vista de su interna y ésta, estaba viendo a su esposa. La pediatra suspiro- _Ya lo sabe.. _

-_¿Qué? _

-_Si, Leah, sabe que texteo contigo, que.. nos hemos besado. Ella lo sabe._

-_¿En serio? _-Pregunta Leah sonriendo, como si fuera divertido todo este drama.

_-HEEEY, CALLIE. _-Grita Karev.

-Callie voltea, inmediatamente, para ver quién la llamaba- _¿Qué quieres Karev?_

-_Necesito tu ayuda. _-Respondio Alex, que anteriormente la andaba buscando como loco por todo el hospital.

-_Si, bien, verás, acabo de terminar mi turno y..._

-_Entonces_,_ ¿qué haces aquí? _-Pregunta molesto, Alex._  
_

_-Hola, Dra. Torres _-Saluda la Dra. Stephanie Edwards, novia de Jackson- _necesito que..._

-_¿Hoy todos me necesitan, en serio? Tengo que ir con mi hija, además, estoy cansada porque.. _-Cruza la mirada con Arizona, viendo que estaba con Leah. Le dolió porque ellas ni siquiera habían hablado y se había enterado porque Callie le pidió que se quedará con Sofía esa mañana, ya que, ella tenía una cita. Entonces, Arizona le dijo que ella también había avanzado y que estaba 'saliendo' con Leah, pero no es cierto, ellas no habían pasado más allá de besos y mensajes. La "cita" era con la hija de Mark, quería que Callie la acompañará al cementerio pero Sloan se tuvo que regresar antes, y Callie se quedo un rato más ahí.

-_Oye, Karev... ¿Para qué necesitas a la _-acercandose en donde estaban Callie, Karev y Edwards; mirando a Callie pero esta no la veía- _Dra. Torres? _-Leah la siguió.

_-Me ayudarás, Torres? _-Pregunta Karev._  
_

_-Ya te dije que..._ -Intento decir porque pero fue interrumpida por Leah.

_-Yo puedo cuidar a Sofía _-se ofreció Leah.

_-Qué? _-Dijeron Callie, Arizona, Karev y Edwards al unísono.

_-No, olvidalo. _-Respondió Callie- _Será mañana, Karev y Edwards. _

_-Yo puedo ayudarte _-dijo Arizona, viendo a Callie.

_-Tú no sabes nada sobre Orto _-le respondió Alex.

_-No hablaba contigo... hablaba con Calliope _-Callie la voltea a ver, y antes de que Callie dijera algo- _con... Callie _-Se retracto.

-_Ni te molestes! Yo estoy cansada... y no soy la única de Orto, entendido?_ -Sinceramente, estaba cansada, había ido al cementerio a hablar con... con los restos de su mejor amigo, había llorado, recordado... como ella dijo "e_s mucho más fácil no saber cosas, a veces_" y quería descansar, estar con su hija.

_-Pero yo.. _-Balbuceo Arizona.

-_Pero, Dra. Torres, es importante _-Insistio Edwards.

_-Mami.. mami. _-Decía Sofía corriendo hacía Callie y esta última la cargo- _Tengo hambre. _-Dijo Sofia viendo a Callie.

-_Hola, cariño _-saludo Arizona a su hija.

_-Hola, mami _

_-Es muy linda_ -Dijo Leah. Arizona le incomodo eso.

_-Bien, ya ven. Tengo algo más importante, Edwards, mi hija tiene hambre. Y como ya dije, no soy la única en Orto. ¿Verdad que no, mi amor? _-Le pregunta esto último a Sofia. Mientras que Arizona estaba embobada con esta escena, extrañaba eso... estar con Callie y Sofia, al mismo tiempo. La nena solo asintió. -_Bueno..._

* * *

**_Quita tu honor desgastado,  
Cada pequeña frustración del pasado,  
Toma todos tus supuestos problemas... Mejor ponlos entre comillas.  
Di lo que necesites decir.*_**

* * *

-_Te acompaño. _-Dijo Arizona. Sonriendo y agarrando a la niña, de los brazos de Callie que aun la tenía con ella.

-_Okay. _-Respondio Callie, en aceptación. Leah solo se le quedo viendo a Arizona, pero ésta estaba super feliz con su hija en brazos, como para fijarse en la mirada de Leah. Callie se dio cuenta de la mirada de Leah, sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar y Arizona la siguio.

* * *

**_Caminando como un ejército de un solo hombre,_**  
**_Peleando con las sombras de tu cabeza_**,  
**_Reviviendo el mismo viejo momento._**

* * *

-_Calliope... _-Dijo Arizona, con tímidez. Viendola, mientras seguían caminando, saliendo del GSMH.

Suspiro -_¿Qué? _-Pregunto calmada.

* * *

_**No tengas miedo de ceder, **_  
_**No tengas miedo de envejecer,**_  
_**Será mejor que sepas que al final es mejor decir mucho...**_  
_**que nunca poder decir otra vez lo que necesitas decir.**_

* * *

-_Porqué no entiendes que te amo... y que, me equivoque._ -Dijo Arizona, muy segura de lo que decía. Arrepentida por lo que había hecho. Extrañaba a Callie, extrañaba reír y estar con ella, dormir a la par de ella rodeada por sus brazos, extrañaba su comida... en fin, todo. Frente a la camioneta de Callie.

* * *

**_Aún si tus manos están temblando_**,  
**_y tu fe se ha quebrado_**,  
**_A pesar de que los ojos se están cerrando_**,  
**_Hazlo con el corazón bien abierto_**,  
**_Di lo que necesites decir._**

* * *

-_Arizona, si te doy la razón, los dos estaríamos equivocados._* -Le respondió**  
**

-_El amor es construir, y para construir, a veces hay que destruir.* Me entiendes, Callie? Yo...  
_

**-**_Arizona _-Grita Leah. Corriendo hacía ellas. -_Cariño. -Callie le quito a Sofia de sus brazos.  
_

* * *

**Esa es la cosa sobre el dolor. Demanda ser sentido.***

* * *

_-Gracias por acompañarme. _-Fue lo único que dijo Callie.

-_Espera ahí, Murphy. _-Callie se le quedo viendo a Arizona y Arizona a Callie._ -Ella _-dijo señalando a su interna-_ no estamos saliendo, _-viendo a Leah-_ lo siento... _

_-Lo sé, pero es que tu me gustas... _-Le dijo Leah

Callie la interrumpió -_Bien, no quiero escuchar esta declaración de amor... yo me voy. _-Subiendo a Sofia a su camioneta. Necesitaba descansar, y no quería escuchar como alguien más flirteaba con su aun esposa.

-_No... Callie._ -Agarrando el brazo derecho de la ortopedista- _Espera. _

_-No, Arizona. Esto... _-Dijo, mientras hacia un triangulo, señalandose a ellas tres- _No está bien. _

-_Estoy de acuerdo con Callie. _-Afirmo Leah, que aun seguía ahí. Arizona rodo los ojos.

Arizona suspiro, seguido Callie hizo lo mismo. -_Sé que me amas _-Hablo Callie, después de varios segundos en silencio que parecieron eternos. _-Yo no sé que vamos a hacer pero..._

-_Adiós. _-Se despidió Murphy. Callie y Arizona vieron como se iba.

_-Pero... ¿qué? _-Pregunto Arizona. Retomando lo que Callie estaba diciendo.

-_¿No te importa qué se halla ido? _-Respondió con otra pregunta.

-_Si fueras tú, sí. _-Respondio sincera. Cerrando la distancia entre ellas._  
_

_-No hagas eso, Arizona. _-Le advirtió, Callie. Volteo a ver hacía su camioneta, Sofia se había dormido.

Arizona, también volteo hacía la camioneta de su esposa_ -¿Hacer qué? _-Pregunto Arizona.

-_Basta! _-Volvió a advertirle. Aunque ella también quería besarla. _-Me tengo que ir. _

_-No, espera_. -Impidiendo que pasara. -_Yo te amo, en serio. Y... amo a Sofia. Entre Leah y.._

_-Ya entendí..._

_-No, entre ella y yo... solo fue, rápido y sin complicaciones._

_-AAH.. entonces, ¿Yo soy una complicación para tí? _-Pregunto ofendida- _Gracias por la sinceridad._

Arizona se acerco a Callie le dio un beso en la mejilla. Callie se sorprendio que no la hubiera besado en los labios.

-_Me pareció más seguro esperar. La precipitación puede arruinar todo.* _-Dijo Arizona. Callie bajo la mirada y sonrio. Se acerco a su esposa y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-_Te amo _-dijeron ambas.

**-FIN-**

* * *

***Las Ventajas de Ser Invisible (Stephen Chbosky)  
**

***Say (John Mayer)**

***Bajo La Misma Estrella (John Green)**

***Anónimo**

*******Un Escándalo en Bohemia** (A. C. Doyle)

:3 asdñlfkaskldf LARGA VIDA A CALZONA! :D Reviews o tomatazos... si, no, tal vez? x3

Okaaay, gracias por leer! ;)

Saludos espaciales.

MsP, xx


End file.
